


The Wizarding Home of the Future

by LucyS Malfoy (Willibald)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/LucyS%20Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as part of the "Old Joke" challenge for the grangersnape100 LJ community</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Wizarding Home of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the "Old Joke" challenge for the grangersnape100 LJ community

“We look at this as the way forward for domestic charms, everything here will respond to simple spoken commands.” Hermione opened the door into what looked like a perfectly normal sitting room.  
  
“Lights.” She said and they came on very brightly. “Dimmer.” They dimmed. “Each item in the room has control cantrips embedded in it. These can be set for specific users or left open to respond to anyone. “Armchair.”  
  
A very comfortable looking chair waddled across the room and nudged Severus in the back of the legs.  
  
“Well bugger me.” He said sitting down before Hermione could stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> Think about it.


End file.
